


Consequences of Your Actions

by FlyingPigPoet



Series: Lois & Clark Request the Honor of Your Presence [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Person of Interest (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AvaLance, Dansquez, F/F, F/M, Major Dimples - Freeform, Philinda - Freeform, SuperCorp, Time Travel, shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigPoet/pseuds/FlyingPigPoet
Summary: Almost done fixing the time stream!For some reason A03 has made all of the stories in the series Lois & Clark Request the Honor of Your Presence be the first in the series, which is weird, because I have done a series before and it always worked. Here is the order you should read each story so that it makes sense. (And yes, time travel is involved, so this REALLY matters):1. When It Comes to Love, the Time Is Always Right2. It's a Wonderful Secret Identity3. Even a Secret Hero Can Have Feet of Ice4.  Consequences of Your Actions





	1. In My Ears No Sound But the Roar of the Sea

The Legends piled onto the Waverider, in their police uniforms and FBI pantsuits.

"So," said Sara. "How'd we do, Gideon?"

They all gathered at the command center while Gideon's British voice gave them the rundown and Mick ate another piece of mousse cake off a small china plate.

"Well, Captain, Fort Knox is still robbed by the Luthor twins, but, oh, there's a twist. They have a different mother."

On the computer screens above their heads, the team saw a newspaper birth notice with a photo of parents each holding a tiny baby. The parents were Lex and Lois Luthor.

"But we took out the threats," said Nate.

"Yes," said Gideon. "You took out the danger to Amos Tempus, but not before Clark decided not to marry Lois Lane. It would seem that he has to marry Lois in 2018, and the sniper needs to take out Tempus, or you do."

"So we have to go back to 2018," said Zari, "where we've already been. Thus potentially causing the timeline to implode. Again."

Sara muttered, "Of course. Okay, people, Mama's got a headache. Pop us back into the timestream, Gideon, so we can take all the time we need to figure this mess out. I'm all ears for solutions. But not until I've had a nap."

Sara went back to her own room on the ship, kept the lights dim, and threw herself down on her messy bed, pulling the other pillow close so she could inhale Ava's scent. What Would Ava Do?

Sara smiled. Probably Ava would meticulously plan so that none of the Legends met themselves in 2018 again. Would she trust her own agents with the timefate of that many superpowered people and superfriends in the room? Mistakes could be catastrophic. Ava might trust them. Sara didn't. Well, What Would Rip Do?

Brood, probably. Then go in swinging.

Sara had been surprised by the plans for the Amazon wedding, so different from other weddings she had attended, like Barry and Iris's. She sighed, thinking of Kara Danvers singing "Coming Home to You" right before the Nazis had come racing in. That had been a good fight. She remembered Alex Danvers and herself splitting the side seams of their tight dresses so they could fight properly. She remembered Alex's long legs, her biceps, her goofy awkwardness that morning, her earnest, desperate passion the night before.

What Would Alex Danvers Do?

After that, the plan took no time at all. Sara jotted own some notes, set a timer for forty minutes, and went to sleep.

When she gathered the team again in the library, they were all trying very hard to look thoughtful, except of course for Mick, who was drinking another beer.

"Okay, people!" said Sara. "Where are we on a plan?"

Ray raised his hand. "We could go back to 2017 and give the crucial decision makers notes to open in 2018."

Nate shook his head. "Notes never work. I did a database search last month. About 79% of the notes produced the opposite of the intended effect."

"Well, that's still 21%--"

"Of which, most people burn the letters without reading them, just like Stein did."

"Oh..."

"Anybody else?" asked Sara.

"What about sending in Amaya?" asked Zari. "She never got out of the Waverider either time, so she couldn't run into herself."

Amaya shook her head. "Yeah, but that would be the post-then me potentially running into the then-yous and the then-yous would think I was then-me..."

Mick grunted. "Sounds messy."

"It would be," said Sara. "So how about we don't mess with time at all?"

The Legends all frowned. Even Gideon seemed confused. "I'm sorry, Captain Lance. I don't follow. Do we wait until the DEO agents are in a different geographic location?"

"You could say that. Gideon. Please contact Barry Allen. We're going to a different Earth!"

//

Cisco had his earbuds in and his eyes closed as he danced around Star Lab's command center. Wells caught Iris's glance and rolled his eyes, but she watched her friend fondly until she noticed the blue light flashing on the interdimensional communication device. Carefully, she tapped Cisco's shoulder, then jumped back as he lashed out. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself. We've got a message from the Waverider."

Cisco went to look at the computer monitor. Iris joined him as Sara's face filled the viewscreen. Red streaks of light shot through the room and Barry was standing behind them, stripping off his mask. "Hey, Sara, what's up?"

"Hey, guys. We need to call in some favors. Can you transmat some people from Earth 38 to you? We'll give you the date and coordinates."

They transported the DEO folks first: Alex, Kara, Vasquez and Winn. Then Barry took Kara to SHIELD to convince May and Daisy to come with them. When all six 38-lings were on board the Waverider, parked and cloaked at Star Labs, Sarah and her team described the multiple time streams that had been contaminated by Amos Tempus in 2018 and/or 2020 to allow the/a set of Luthor twins to rob Fort Knox in 2035.

"Time travel makes to English hard!" noted Winn cheerfully.

Zari said, "You've no idea."

"Okay," said Sara. "The first thing is that Clark Kent has to marry Lois Lane. He can't chicken out."

"But Kal would never--" began Kara.

The Legends gave her a jaded look. Alex looked away. Kara got quiet.

"When you get back to your Earth, put his closest people on it: James and Lucy, maybe J'onn?"

Alex said, "We'll figure that out. What are our jobs?"

"Daisy, Mick can show you the setup of the church, the entrance where the terrorists came in and where we think the bomb is/was/will be."

"Lead the way!"

Mick just grunted and she followed him out, with a quick look back at May.

"Winn," said Zari, "you, Nate and I need to look at the specs we got from the bomb blasts in the two locations, see if we can shut them down remotely or dampen the effects..."

Winn grinned. "I am your man!"

"Yeah, that's... fantastic." They left.

"As for the rest of you," said Sara, "we need some help with some interrogations. May, you're with Dr. Palmer on the waiter."

May's deadpan look didn't change. "A... waiter."

Ray said quickly, "We think he has special ops training."

"That's different."

Sara turned to Alex, who blushed. "You and I have the caterer."

Alex bounced up and down on her toes. "Ooh, is he special ops too?"

"She. No, she's a hacker, but very slippery. And Kara and Agent Vasquez, you have the sniper."

Vasquez cracked her knuckles.

Kara asked, "Should I suit up?"

"Good idea," said Sara. "And you too, Ray. Let's go."


	2. Getting You to Talk

May and Ray watched the waiter through the two-way mirror. Ray was wearing some kind of superhero armor, which made him seem taller than he was normally. The waiter sat in the chair chained to the metal table, looking bored. After half an hour, May wrote something down on a scrap of paper, folded it and handed it to Ray. "Don't read it. Here's the game plan. You stand two feet behind me and to my left with your arms folded. Don't say a word."

"But what if I--"

"No."

"It's just that--"

"No."

"But I think--"

"Not. One. Word. Whatever happens, whatever either one of us says or does. And when I say, 'Go get the package,' you go and show that to whoever is out there in command, then bring what they give you back."

They entered the interrogation room. May pulled out the chair across from the waiter and sat. Ray stood behind her, arms crossed.

He stood that way for a long time.

//

Alex and Sara pulled two chairs into the interrogation room next door and sat across from the caterer, a woman who seemed to wear a perpetual smirk.

Sara said casually, "My colleague Mick said your chocolate mousse cake was the best he's ever had."

The caterer seemed unimpressed.

"Now, I know he doesn't look it, but the man's a connoisseur, and not given to compliments, hyperbole, or even complete sentences most of the time. So it is a compliment. Take it."

The woman nodded.

Alex said, "You strike me as a problem solver. So I'm wondering, what problem was that cake a solution to?"

The caterer frowned. "The need for a dessert?"

"But you weren't going to need a dessert," said Sara. "The crowd would have evacuated by the time dessert should have rolled around."

"That's your opinion," said the caterer. "But I stand by my entrees. No way my food scares anybody off."

"But a bullet through another guest's brain might put them off their feed," suggested Sara.

The woman smiled. "People are so unreasonable that way."

"Yeah, they are," said Alex. "And if maybe you felt a little bad for ruining their nice day, a very special dessert might go a small way toward making up for it."

The woman shrugged. "People are bad code. Odds are half the folks in the room would have taken a picture for Instagram."

Alex said softly, "Not soldiers. They've seen too much blood already. And I bet you have too."

//

Kara and Vasquez stood behind the glass, watching the compact woman in black stare off into space. In half an hour, she didn't show any emotion at all. Kara wanted to urge Vasquez to do something, go in there, but she held back. If she had learned one thing as both Kara and Supergirl in the previous year, it was the virtue of thought before action.

Vasquez opened the door to the hall and went back to the command center, and Kara followed. "Have you done facial recognition on this chick? What information do you have on her?"

Amaya said, "Gideon?"

And a series of identities came rolling across the screen, at least sixteen in the previous two years.

"This may take a while," murmured Vasquez.

//

May stared at the waiter for another half hour, waiting. He was tall, a silver fox, classically good looking but starting to show a five o'clock shadow. He looked unperturbed, even relaxed. May smiled a tight smile. Then she turned slightly and said, "Doctor, go get the package."

Whatever superhero Ray was walked out of the room. The door clicked behind him. May allowed herself a slightly bigger smile.

//

Alex and Sara fell silent after Alex's comment about soldiers. Alex knew a little about Sara's family, people she had loved and lost. Superheroes and ninjas felt the pain too, she knew.

"They said you're called Root?" Alex asked. "I'm guessing you've lost friends and family too," she continued, watching Root's micro-expressions. "Or maybe just friends. Chosen family."

"Is there going to be a question in all of this? You sound like a shrink."

"Why did your group target Amos Tempus?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

And then in the hallway, they heard running, and left the room, letting the door lock behind them. They saw Kara trotting after Vasquez, who punched in the code to the third interrogation chamber and walked in grinning.

Grinning. 

Vasquez.

Kara and Alex gave each other perplexed looks and followed her inside with Sara.

Vasquez said, "Ma'am, can I ask you to roll up your right sleeve?"

The woman's frown deepened, but she shrugged and rolled up the sleeve of her black shirt, revealing a Marine Corps tattoo.

Vasquez said, "Sameen Shaw. Maybe you don't remember me. I'm Susan Vasquez. Semper Fi."

//

Ray brought the box Amaya had given him back to Agent May. He ignored the women down the hall shouting. He really didn't want to get May mad at him. She took the box with a little nod that might have meant "thank you" or might have meant "I probably won't kill you today" and set the box on the table.

"Truth serum?" asked the waiter.

"Even better. See, I have a theory. You look remarkably like the guy who the Metropolis PD calls the Man in the Suit, well, except for the suit. A vigilante who has helped them close some cases. In at least one case, a reporter's life was in danger. You protect people."

She pushed the box toward him and he opened it. "Cookie?" she said.

It took all the self-control Ray had not to say anything as the man pulled a chocolate chip cookie out of the box and took a bite.

May stood up. "Low blood sugar is nobody's friend."

Ray followed her out. "But you didn't ask him any questions!"

"He wouldn't have answered any questions. And why ask questions when you already know the answer?"

"But, I, the, wait. Cookies?"

"He looked hungry. What did the others find?"

He followed her, still struggling for words, to the library where the formerly silent sniper was sitting with the caterer explaining "numbers" and the all-seeing AI surveillance tech that the government used to find terrorists, and that their group used to find people about to be in danger, or be a danger to others.

Gideon was excited to hear about another AI and kept interrupting. But finally Sara said, "Okay, I think we have the whole picture here. We need Clark and Lois to get married and Tempus to be taken out of 2018. Take out both his bomb and Lillian's. Am I missing anything here?"

"Um," said Ray. "Avoid the time stream exploding? Again."

"Yeah, time to call in the big guns. Gideon, get Ava on the line."


	3. More Preparations

When Lois came home, Clark had literally paced a worn track in the carpet. She pinched her nose, thinking, I had to date a Kryptonian.

"Lois," he said nervously, adjusting his glasses.

Lois pulled out a bottle opener and a bottle of Cabernet. "Hello to you too, Clark."

"Um, so I spoke with the musician, as you asked, and, um, signed the contract with his band. It, uh, had a strange clause."

"You're telling me you actually read the fine print?"

"Well, of course." Glasses. "It's the responsible thing to do."

She poured a full glass, up to the rim, then took several sips in a row. "Yes, responsible. And what did this clause say?"

"Well, it was the table of how much of our downpayment we get back depending on how close to the wedding day we cancel."

Lois choked on her wine and coughed. "Cancel?"

"Well, not that we would! Of course not. We've been together so many years! But J'onn J'onzz and Phil Coulson both just texted me to make sure that we didn't have anything, you know, on our radar."

"Our radar."

"Supervillains," he said helpfully. "Lex, et al."

And Lois loved Clark to bits, she really did, but what kind of guy would phrase his own cold feet about a wedding verbally using "et al."?  
The doorbell rang. Lois went to get it, thinking, I don't have time for this shit.

She opened the door. Lucy. 

And James Olsen. Because of course.

//

Snipers were always told that there would always be something snapping loose to use as a windsock, but that had not been this particular sniper's experience. So: due diligence, yada, yada. Conveniently, on the roof of the Metropolitan Royal Etude, there was a flagpole, although the wind that caught the flag twenty feet above the roof was not the same as the wind that caught, for example, a new small streamer much closer to the roof. Preparation was important, after all.

...

When the sniper double-checked the knot, nodding to herself with satisfaction, and disappeared into the shadows, Vasquez counted to sixty, then raised her matte black night vision goggles to her eyes. The rooftop was clear. She put down the goggles, pulled out her knife, strode out of hiding to the flagpole, where the halyard was gently clinking in the breeze. Then she sliced the telltale streamer right off. She was determined that they would take out Tempus in a nonlethal way. After all the death and destruction she had seen in the last few weeks, it felt good to be relatively sure that this time, there would not be blood on anybody's hands.


	4. The Church, on Time, Again

Daisy stood in the bathroom, feeling very strange in the tuxedo, but it did make the sleeves FitzSimmons had made her less noticeable. She finished putting on her makeup. Vasquez came into the doorway, looking dapper in her tux and said, "How do I look?"

Daisy said, "Almost perfect, but your hair is sticking up a little in back. I can fix that with some hairspray, if you like."

Vasquez made a face. "Then I'll smell like a girl."

"You are a girl."

"Yeah, but not a Lois-style girl."

"Yeah, but dude, none of us are Lois-style girls." She thought about it, then added, "Maybe Lena."

"Oh, honey, no. Lena blows past Lois in the femme department and leaves her twisting in the wind." She sighed. "Fine. Do it."

A small application of hairspray did the trick.

"Are you ready to disarm the bomb?" asked Vasquez.

Daisy shrugged. "All in a day's work. How about you? I didn't take you for a sniper."

"I can get the job done."

At the door, Vasquez offered Daisy her arm, and Daisy said, "Oh, what the hell. This wedding can't really get any gayer."

Vasquez grinned. "You really don't know the DEO, do you?"

//

Alex and James, resplendent in their tuxes, ushered the women to their seats and guided the men. On Lois's side in front were a number of soldiers, male and female, in uniform. On Clark's side, there were quite a lot of tuxes, some of them even worn by men (Perry White, Winn, Bruce Wayne, J'onn and Phil). Eliza Danvers said, "Daisy Johnson? I've heard so much about you from Mr. Coulson and Agent May. What a lovely dress."

When the congregation was seated, Alex and James went to the sacristy, the small room next to the sanctuary. Clark and Kara both wore white tie and tails. Like Alex and James, they also had House of El cufflinks. 

Clark was seated and looking pale, but Kara spoke quietly to him in English. "I am so proud of you, Clark. You have been such a great role model to me. Not just with Superman or the Daily Planet, but with Lois. You've shown me how not to be set back by, well, setbacks. Love takes work. I see that now, the way superheroing takes work. And it's not just the diving into danger type work. It's the stopping to think about the consequences of our actions if we act or fail to act. You and Lois have a great life ahead of you. Together. And she needs you so much. And it turns out that very little of that need is about being physically rescued...."

Clark watched her nervously. "Kara? What?"

"I always thought that being a hero meant being brave and strong: being a Gryffindor. But it's not." She sounded surprised, even to herself. "It's about loyalty: being a Hufflepuff."

There was a knock on the door.

"Is it time?" asked Clark.

Kara smiled. "When it come to love, the time is always right."

//

Lois stood in the doorway of the church lobby, gripping her father's arm tightly as she watched her bridespeople process to the front of the church.

Her father murmured, "If you change your mind..."

"Never!" she hissed.

Lucy began to walk up the aisle. Alex, Callie and Winn joined Kara, singing:

Here I am, like a kid out of school,  
Holding hands with a god. I'm a fool.  
Will you look at me, quivering,  
Like a little kid, shivering.  
You can see right through me.

Lucy reached the front and stood across from Clark. Sam and Lois began their procession. Kara sang alone:

Can you read my mind?  
Can you picture the things I'm thinking of?  
Wondering why you are  
All the wonderful things you are.  
You can fly, you belong to the sky.  
You and I  
Could belong to each other.

As Lois approached Clark and Sam Lane gave him her hand, all four of the singers threw themselves into the end of the song:

If you need a friend,  
I'm the one to fly to!  
If you need  
To be loved:  
Here I am

Read

My

Mind...

Lois Lane and Clark Kent faced each other, holding hands and beaming.

And then the world exploded.

//

It wasn't a normal explosion, Sara thought, but she was used to that now. Third time was the charm. The percussive force tore from the back to the front of the church and time seemed to slow down. In the front, she saw Kara wave Winn and Callie away. In the back, she saw Mick up in the organ loft, pushing through soup thick air to get to the bomb. He pulled out his fire-thrower and the bomb imploded. In the front, Clark leaped to protect the Lanes, but once the time effect stopped, he landed on them badly. In the pews, Maggie had pulled her Glock and was rushing Lena out after them. Kara saw Alex pull out two pistols from the back of her waistband: she handed the alien pistol to Vasquez and kept the one Winn had built for her. They raced toward Lillian Luthor side by side, as more attackers in black poured through the door.

Daisy raised her hands and quaked the whole church. Fighters on both sides fell to the floor amid a shower of shattered stained glass, but they fell in real time.

The Metropolis Chief of Police was on his phone in a heartbeat, and Kara went back to Clark and they both stood there adjusting their glasses.

After the police had finished taking statements and left, the priest ran her hand through her short white hair and said, "We're going to need a broom. But first, let's get back to work, shall we?"


	5. Safe to Drink a Toast

At the reception line at the hotel, Lena shook Lois's hand, sincerely congratulating her and telling her she looked sparkling (in part because Lois still had stained glass in her hair). Then Lena went to find the priest. The woman was knocking back scotch at the short-term open bar, along with other guests taking advantage of the free-flowing booze to steady their nerves. 

Lena said, "Well, I can't buy you a drink, but can I give you a check toward restoring those lovely windows?"

The woman goggled at the zeroes on the check Lena gave her. As a die-hard atheist, Lena wondered whether that had anything to do with the woman's benediction prayer a few minutes later.

"Most gracious God, creator of all things, for whom the constellations dance, we thank you for your children, Clark and Lois, and their abiding love, and we pray that your eternal love and the nourishing love of their family, friends, coworkers and all with whom they come in contact is as much a blessing to them as they are a blessing to your world. Amen."

Lena sat next to Kara at the head table--a Luthor with two Supers. Kara's hands on her notecards were shaking. Lena squeezed Kara's shoulder and listened proudly to her short, sincere speech. She saw the flicker of Kara's attention and was unsurprised when Kara murmured, "Be right back" and disappeared.

The toasts went on. After the last one, everyone drank the last of their champagne. Lena glanced out the window and saw what looked to her practiced eye like a flying someone with superspeed carrying a prisoner and their weapon. Lena let out a breath she had not known she was holding.

//

The caterers were less busy in the kitchen once the entrees went out, but the main chef still had to oversee the dessert plates, yell at the staff who were working too slow, and take a moment to ask a waiter if the special dietary needs of that one guest had been met.

"Doesn't look like it," murmured the tall man. "Maybe we can arrange a special dessert for him to make up for it."

"Do you have an extra supply of that sugar-free icing?"

Subtly, the waiter passed her a small vial. "Just remember. We don't have a plan C."

"John, you know me better than that."

And then the waiter and the caterer both felt a syringe pushed into their necks as they sagged to the floor.

Nate, in a waiter's garb said, "Awfully hot in here. Let's just take them out to get a breath of fresh air."

Right about then Mick led out one of the guests, who had apparently fainted. "Amos Tempus, ready for his handcuffs," Mick grumbled.

...

The small swing band was quite good at getting the guests dancing. Everyone said afterwards what an enjoyable reception it had been. And, terrorist attack notwithstanding, everyone agreed that as long as Lois and Clark were safely married, they could go back to living their regular lives, happy to have been there when it happened.

Clark looked around the room at all the women dancing together: women in tuxes, women in floral dresses, women in, wait, pantsuits? Who were the people in the pantsuits? They looked like FBI but he didn't recognize them from his guest list. And Jimmy was dancing with.... Winn? Okay, that was new.

Clark turned to J'onn and M'gann. "How did this happen? I mean, you take my wedding with Lois, probably the most heterosexual wedding possible, and suddenly I go to my own reception and it's the gayest event ever."

J'onn crossed his arms over his chest. "That's the Department of Extranormal Operations for you, Clark. People always ask what 'extranormal' means and I tell them it's about how, when things get a little queer, the DEO shows up. Or, possibly, the other way around." He nodded seriously and walked away.

"Wait," said Clark to Lois. "Did he just make an actual joke?"

Lois shook her head. "That's the thing about jokes. They're only funny if they're not true."

Around midnight, the festivities finally wound down. The wedding party and their friends all went back to their rooms: M'gann with J'onn, Coulson with May, Lena with Kara, Maggie with Lucy, Alex with Vasquez.

Callie and Daisy played Texas Hold 'em all night long. And the next day they went home as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Because, of course, for this group of world-saving individuals, nothing really had.


	6. Epilogue 1: Often I've Suffered in Foreign Seas

The morning after the reception, Sara went to brunch with her peers, and she sought out Susan Vasquez in particular. The woman was sitting alone, looking thoughtful. Sara sat across from her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"You're her, aren't you." It wasn't a question. "White Canary."

"Sara Lance."

"That's what Alex always calls you. Everyone else uses your superhero name."

Sara shrugged. "I'm not a superhero any more than you two are."

"Superhero. Ninja. Six of one, half a dozen of the other."

"Fine, if you like. I'm guessing you want to have a word with me. Maybe more than one."

"I did, back in the fall. 'Why?' comes to mind, but Alex said you didn't know about me because she didn't communicate very well."

"If I had known, I would never have taken advantage--"

"I get that. I've heard a lot about you from the others. You may be a trained assassin, but apparently, you're not a predator."

"I try not to be. Sometimes it's hard to go against our training."

"I'm trained to predict the future."

"And how's that going for you?"

"Less and less good since all that shit went down. Supergirl said that she didn't trust Alex's judgment, but honestly, the last few weeks have made me doubt my own."

"I think Supergirl was wrong. I've been talking to our AI, Gideon. You met her? She said that in all the time streams in which you were at the wedding, Alex pulled out two guns and gave you the alien pistol and kept the one Winn made for her. Without hesitating."

"It's a nice pistol..."

"I know, right? But here's the thing. She doesn't trust herself, her sister doesn't trust her, and you don't trust her. But she is the reason this last time stream worked, because I trusted her instincts and went with them. And she trusts you to have her back."

"So you think I should just forgive and forget?" asked Vasquez.

"I am hardly the one to ask. But Gideon fabricated this and asked me to give it to you." She handed her a small box. "And now I have to get on the Waverider and get back to work. Tomorrow starts Metropolis Pride. You might just want to stick around for it." She winked.

Vasquez watched her walk away, not wholly immune to the sight of a great ass. Then she turned her attention back to her eggs Benedict, even more thoughtful than before.


	7. Epilogue 2: Some Things Get Broken and Can Be Fixed

The SHIELD agents left early the next morning, leaving Vasquez behind with her DEO people. J'onn and M'gann gave Eliza a ride back to Midvale, and Callie back to National City so she could finish unpacking her new apartment before starting her job the following week, while the rest of the DEO agents took a few days of well earned personal time. James took Winn to his favorite haunts downtown, while the girls went to the Dyke March and chanted and waved. Kara had added rainbow striped suspenders to her usual chinos and polka dots, but Lena had gone all out with a T-shirt that looked like Superman ripping his shirt apart to show a rainbow backed House of El "S."

Vasquez and Alex marched with them, without really chanting, but as the sun was setting, Vasquez pulled Alex aside. Alex said, "You came back."

"Yeah, I survived. Just. The whole mission was an utter mess. It's a surprise that any of them are still talking to me, really."

"Well, apparently Daisy likes you..."

"Daisy is as straight as the day is long, and as you might have noticed, we are coming up on Summer Solstice. So. That."

"But you came."

"Well, as you have pointed out before, Clark smells nice. And Lois is... Lois. So I thought we couldn't have too many women in tuxes..."

Alex laughed. "Do you know, my mom said something to Callie and she just went off on her. In Spanish, which my mom speaks."

"Yeah, I did that, last year when we first got the invitations. Three times."

"My mom is hard-headed."

"A Danvers family trait?"

"Pretty much. Kara inherited it from her... I got mine from my dad."

"Alex, we've been through a lot together. But we've also been through a lot these last few months apart."

"I know. And it's my fault."

"Yes, mostly. But I've kept thinking about El Mayarah, and I don't know... I just think..."  
She sighed gustily and thrust her hand in her pocket, pulled out a small box.

Alex inhaled and her eyes got very wide.

"No, you idiot, it's not big. It's not important. It's just... a start."

Alex opened the box to find a plastic ring in the shape of a rainbow.

"Alex Danvers, will you be my date for Pride?"

And Agent Alex Badass-to-the-Bone Danvers sniffled back tears and said, "Oh, absolutely!"

And Agent Susan Vasquez thought, Well, it wasn't a happily ever after, but it was a happily for right now. And that was good enough for her.

 

FINIS


End file.
